


I Know

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jack knew what Ianto was thinking, he just had to wait for Ianto to come to him. <b>Janto, Missing Scene for To The Last Man.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Jack prided himself on knowing when his Ianto would appear. He liked to believe he was tuned into the other man's wavelength. But he didn't need to hear Ianto's thoughts just to notice what was clearly written on the younger man's face. All day his lover had been hesitant about asking him, so Jack brought it up.

" This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918." Jack shuffled through papers on his desk, documents that Ianto had deemed important enough for his immediate attention.

Jack heard Ianto take in a sharp breath of air and he knew he had hit the topic Ianto wanted to talk about.

" His own time." Ianto stated, sorrow coloring his voice. " Would you go back to yours..."

Jack's eyes left the paperwork on his desk for a second before returning. It seemed like it was an innocent question, but Jack suspected that Ianto believed that he would leave again; leave him again.

" ...If you could?"

Jack tried to playfully sidestep where this conversation was heading; he didn't exactly do proper relationships, but who was he kidding? " Why would you miss me?"

It seemed Ianto was tuned into Jack as well and refused to be dissuaded by the Captain's charm. It was only one word his lover uttered, but it surprised him. " Yep."

Ianto stepped closer, listening as Jack replied. " I left home along time ago, never knew where I truly belonged." Jack moved the papers on his desk into a small pile on his desk before glancing at Ianto out of the corner of his eyes. " Maybe that really doesn't matter anymore."

" Don't you get lonely?" Jack knew Ianto spoke with no ill intent, just curious innocence. He finally looked up at Ianto. The other man sat perched on the corner of his desk just listening.

" Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here I've seen things I've never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I'd have never had known if I had just stayed where I was." Jack honestly replied. He watched as Ianto looked away from him. Jack touched his lovers thigh to bring Ianto's attention back to him. The immortal didn't like the look on the Welshman's face, but he was glad his touch caused their eyes to meet again. " And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Jack saw Ianto's emotions flashing across his face until it stopped on one he knew well. Ianto's moved forward swiftly, his lips meeting Jack's. He placed a hand on Jack's neck and pulled him closer. To the both of them the kiss was so perfect, so full of wonder, so full of mystery, but mostly it was full of passion and Jack knew this was where he belonged.

Jack pulled away, " Ianto, I... I always have. It just took me a..."

Ianto stopped Jack in his tracks with a delicate kiss before threading his fingers into Jack's soft hair. Jack licked the corner of Ianto's mouth lightly asking to deepen the kiss, but Ianto pulled his lips away with a small gasp. " All you have to do is kiss me and I'm dizzy. It doesn't need saying. What we have, it doesn't need words to make it real. I see it in the choices you make, the kisses you gift me with, even the way you hold as I fall asleep."

Jack's vision blurred a bit. He pulled Ianto into his lap and held him tightly. " Ianto."

Ianto hushed him with another kiss before muttering the rest of his words into Jack's ear. " I see it everyday and I have no doubt that you love me, but we don't need words."

" But I do, so much." Jack whispered back.

Ianto nuzzled Jack's cheek and murmured, " I know, I've always known."

**END**


End file.
